


Spotted at the Worst Times

by CaptainL95



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: In their crash onto Kattelox Island, the Flutter didn't just lose function of its core flight, but many of its auxiliary functions, like the plumbing. Kept busy with repairs and MegaMan's requests, Roll is needing in a very personal way.





	Spotted at the Worst Times

"This ship is a mess. How am I supposed to fix this?" Roll Caskett looked over the engine, or what remained of it, to their Flutter airship. It was a wonder it had made it this long before breaking down, but it still died at a bad time, forcing a crash land on Kattelox Island. They were stranded for the foreseeable future, she had the ability to repair the ship, but without the parts, it didn't mean much. With Grandpa Barrel busy doing his own thing in town, she was alone on this job.

And it wasn't just the engine refractor out of order, the impact of landing shook up and broke apart more of the delicate workings of the Flutter. Things like the electrical wiring were easy to repair, but something more complex like, say, the plumbing would take a lot more effort, and Roll hadn't gotten around to that yet, not when she was busy doing things like getting this ship to fly or building weapons, things with an immediate benefit to others.

Though, she was wishing she had the free time to get on that project, because she could really use it. All this time without a working bathroom had left the blonde technician wanting, she needed some relief. Her desperation wasn't that bad right now, but that more-than-dull ache still wanted attention, and it was distracting her from the patchwork repair job. Perhaps helping herself to the soda in the fridge wasn't the best idea.

The idea had certainly occurred to take the support car into town and find a bathroom in one short trip, but that seemed like a weird thing to do. She had only gone in on foot once, in a hurry to find Gramps, so it barely even counted. It'd be kinda strange to introduce herself to the citizens, when they had some idea of her already, in the same sentence asking to use the little girl's room.

"Maybe I should just run outside for a minute..." The Flutter landed in Cardon Forest outside the island's city, she might be able to get away with doing her business out there. But she was apprehensive about the idea as well, the forest was actually a lot of empty plains with very few trees or anything else for cover, and she'd always seen someone wandering out. If she went through with it, there was a very real chance she'd be caught.

Still, Roll put it under consideration. While she might be caught, it was a slim possibility if she was smart. The most important thing was ensuring she was alone, and she couldn't do that from the engine room. Working, she usually kept her jacket off to stay cool, so she grabbed the red clothing off the floor. Not that she was topless without it, she didn't care if someone close saw, but the black undershirt wasn't the best at covering sensitive parts, so it wouldn't be enough for anything outside the hull of the Flutter.

Fully dressed, Roll climbed the ladder out of the engine room to the living quarters, where she could access the outer door. "Data! I'm going out for a little," she called to their tiny robot monkey companion as she opened the exit hatch. Leaning on the deck railings, she looked out over the surrounding area. Small hills as tall as the airship blocked some of the paths from view, but from here to the outer walls of the city, the coast was clear.

Taking the good sign, Roll smiled and slid down the long ladder that led to the ground. The first plan was to use the large body of the Flutter as a wall, no way she'd be spotted that way unless the intruder got really close, but a closer look revealed it wouldn't work that well. Sliding through the earth from the emergency descent had scraped away some of the plating from the bottom hull, most of the innards at the dirt line were exposed. It was a minor problem for a non-seacraft in normal operation, but if she were to stay close enough for appropriate shielding, there was the chance of liquids leaking in, and that might screw with something.

Out here, the choices for what would become her makeshift toilet were limited, but she still found a lone tree outside the thick tree line suitable enough for her needs. It wasn't much, but the trunk was probably thick enough that she'd be covered enough should someone wander over. Maybe was good enough for now, and Roll ran over to the plant, placing it between herself and the route from town. "This is good enough," she decided, undoing the belt holding her shorts up.

Still, she kept them up after gravity would have been able to take them. While she was never against the idea, she had just never had a reason to empty herself like this. Between the limited time they spent on islands, her jobs involving staying close to the Flutter or maybe quickly going into town for parts, and the usual working order of the vessel, she always had easy access to a real bathroom. She just never had reason to experiment or learn.

"Eh," she shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time I tried something new on the fly." That was all the convincing she'd need, it was time to pull her pants down. The red shorts dropped to her boots as soon as she let go of the waist, but she was still far from done. Below those were a pair of black spandex shorts, same as her undershirt, and panties below those. She would have grabbed them both at once to slip them off, but her fingers were not very precise beneath her work gloves, she only managed the second pair of shorts on the first pass. Just some white underwear stood between her and relief now.

"Roll? Roll, do you copy?" Despite hearing her name, Roll didn't panic yet, the voice was distorted and static, the person wasn't in the area. It was the walkie talkie in her pocket, which meant the only person it could be on the other end was Roll's adoptive brother, her best friend, the Digger to her Spotter, MegaMan Volnutt. He was off on a grand adventure, excavating ancient ruins, fighting pirates, becoming a local hero, but he always made sure to call his mechanic should he need some new weapons built. After all, his good deeds scored them the support car, and that had proven handy thus far.

Even if it was voice only, Roll didn't want to talk to MegaMan half-naked, and she pulled her clothes back up her legs, though not reclasping her belt quite yet. "What is it, MegaMan?"

"Are you busy right now?"

Roll had to think about how to answer that. She wasn't working, but she was in the middle of something. "Not at the moment, no." Well, if she took an extra minute bringing the car around, no one would know, no reason to arouse suspicion.

"Can you come to the boathouse in Uptown? I've got a new project for you." That was an appealing proposition, if he was building suspense, it was probably a big task.

Exactly the kind of challenge Roll loved. "I'm on my way." She fastened her belt and ran to the car, swinging the driver's side door open and jumping into the seat. Data jumped in after her despite no one telling him anything, and they drove towards the city. She had neglected to actually pee, probably a dumb move, but she wasn't worried. She didn't have to go that bad, and this wouldn't take long. She could do whatever when she got back.

Kattelox Island was small, it only took a few minutes to reach the destination, parking on the summit of Uptown's hill, right outside the boathouse's entrance. She grabbed her toolbox from the passenger seat and took it through the door right before her, excited to see what was in store, and found MegaMan on the pier on the other side of the fence, waving for her. She gave a quick wave back and ran through the building to loop around. "What did you call me over for?"

"There's a Gate on an island out there, all the boats are missing except this one, and it's broken. Do you think that yellow refractor we found will be enough?"

It was clear why MegaMan wasn't the mechanic if that was the best answer he could come up with. "If the refractor is the only issue, that yellow one would be enough to do the trick. I'll take a look inside." She climbed inside and began to poke around, expecting to find a lot broken like the Flutter, but this seemed almost pristine in comparison. "It looks like it's just the refractor couplings not working, and that's an easy fix. I'll get on it right away!"

As MegaMan continued to hand tools down the hatch and Roll made frequent adjustments, it was easy to get absorbed in the work. Roll was almost completely lost in this boat's parts, but even this wasn't enough to make her forget her bladder's troubles. Feeling the room around her bob in the lake, that sound of water crashing against the walls surrounding her, they were doing wonders at shooting her desperation way up. It went from kinda annoying to urgent in minutes, she was rapidly tapping her foot to cope.

"Really gotta go, really gotta go," she muttered, putting the finishing touches on the engine, slipping the refractor into place. The highest priority now was finding a bathroom, before it got to be too much to hold, a level it really might hit soon enough at this rate. But it wouldn't be long, she just had to climb out and ask the boat owner to use their toilet. She fixed their only boat, it was the least they could do to repay her. "MegaMan, I'm finished," she announced as she met the sun's light again.

She was planning to meet with the owner, but she wasn't expecting him to be waiting for her right outside. And he was intimidating, Roll's breathing halted as soon as she saw his face. He was grizzled, missing an eye, wild gray hair, she could see him being a villain in some comic or whatever. Without any prompting, she felt she had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I see a broken machine, I feel the need to fix it." She wasn't shaking anymore, like showing any kind of physical weakness would prompt an attack.

The man contemplated in silence, and Roll almost wet herself from fear and other things. "Well, then I'm lucky to have such a cute girl fixing my boats," he finally answered, a voice as deep as expected, but not the tone. Roll wasn't scared anymore, but she was uncomfortable for a different reason now. "Well, then I'll let you use that boat anytime you want." He left to go back to work, and the kids were alone with their new prize.

MegaMan wasn't unsettled in the slightest, with his usual optimistic attitude unwavering. "C'mon Roll, let's get to that Sub-Gate!" He picked up Data from the dock and tossed him into the control seat.

She had given up on the idea of asking about a boathouse bathroom, but she was still fully planning on finding another one now. It was bad enough to go on a dig, she couldn't handle being out on the lake. It would have been so easy to just tell him that she needed a pit stop, but her excuse for why she hasn't yet was so flimsy, it was kind of embarrassing to admit she had just procrastinated. "Okay, MegaMan! Hop on and we'll be there in no time!" She'd regret it, she was already nervous, but she'd be a good partner regardless.

Her repair work was solid, so the boat's voyage began smoothly, but it didn't last. The sonar on the control panel started lighting up and beeping with dots all around them. "Uh, MegaMan? Do you see anything outside?"

"Yeah, those pirates are back! You keep driving, I'll take care of them!" His Buster started firing off, hitting the attacking submarines and airships. Now they couldn't dock, they had to continue moving until things calmed down, because everything had to waste Roll's time when she had little to spare. MegaMan was doing his best to shoot down the pirates, along with intercepting their missiles and torpedoes, but some machine gun fire and explosives found their way through the defense. Not enough to seriously damage the vehicle, but it was shaking the cockpit, sending shudders through the pilot. It was agonizing, and it kept on happening.

It felt like an eternity, and the boat was half-destroyed, but the assault finally ended. Even though she hadn't been the one in combat, Roll was panting and sweating, she had to wipe her forehead with the back of her glove. She was still tense from her holding, but she relaxed a little at the peace. Until the sonar began beeping again soon after, a signal bigger than anything prior combined. Apparently, while she was looking at the data, MegaMan just started shooting at it without any thought, because he reported in before long. "I don't think I'm damaging it, Roll!"

Clearly, whatever contraption the pirates had cooked up, it was dangerous. Their track record against the pirates was good so far, but was this the one that would change the tides? It would be a battle for both MegaMan and Roll, and she wasn't so sure she could hold up her end. She was already rubbing her thighs together, afraid she'd no longer stay dry if she stopped, it was no wonder she was scared. "I'm not so sure about this one, MegaMan. I think we should retreat." After all, the robot was confined to the water, it wouldn't go anywhere if they escaped, only long enough to pee. She begged her brother to agree.

"No! We're not running away!" The Digger was steadfast, gung-ho, and confident, totally unlike how his Spotter was acting. That was humiliating, being left in the dust like that, it made her look weak in comparison.

She was the one in control, she could disobey her brother and return to shore, but that was just wrong when he was fired up. He'd probably forgive her even without knowing the reason why, but she'd be weighed down by guilt. It would be a minor mistake next to some of the other times she'd steered him wrong, but the blame could only be placed on her this time. She might not be happy, but she wasn't backing down. "Okay, I'll try and find some way to outmaneuver them. We might be able to find a weak spot then."

A small tributary leading off Lake Jyun, just wide enough for both to enter, was the best solution. For now, that left their ship only able to hit the invincible front of the pirate's machine, but it led into a small pond that allowed them to circle the large machine. MegaMan wasted no time shooting out their weapons now that he had them in sight, forcing the pirates to pull out the big guns, and the generator to power it. That was enough to guarantee their defeat, their assault sunk.

It wasn't a long battle, but the emergency edging closer meant every second counted, and Roll was panicked by the end of it. She was close to hitting that limit, far from the town that could bring her relief. And now they had made it to the Sub-Gate, there was no chance she could convince MegaMan to turn back. He'd already run in, so she'd have to stay. She'd have to...hold it more. She groaned at the thought, forcing her butt as far down in the seat as it could go to provide some physical resistance.

Without any place to drain her coolant, she needed some way to steel herself. Dwelling on her bladder would only bring her to burst faster, she needed something else to put all her attention in. Like all the extra machinery built into this boat, stuff she was familiar with. "This is all Spotter equipment. Did the owner used to be a Spotter?" That was an interesting development, and now she had something to do instead of just torturing herself, waiting in silence.

In fact, she got so into her duties, her strife became...bearable, to put it charitably. Her thighs were crossed tightly, her left hand was crushed between them, and she was biting her bottom lip whenever she didn't need to provide instruction. Didn't bother her that Data could see, he couldn't tell anyone. But as five minutes in the ruins turned into ten, into fifteen, into twenty, Roll was starting to accept MegaMan would be a while. His signal was still moving, he wasn't in danger, just exploring thoroughly without need of assistance, probably finding the starter keys without much trouble. Good attitude and skill for a Digger, but an awful time to keep a girl waiting and without distraction.

"I need you to hurry up, MegaMan," she growled, "I can't hold out much longer." Her bladder was burning, stinging, cramping, and stretched out, in what was without a doubt the worst she had ever needed to pee in her life. She was really trying to delay the inevitable, but it couldn't be put off forever and her gate door finally opened just a crack, and she leaked into her panties. It wasn't much, but it meant that her legs would soon be covered by endless water unless something was done now.

There was nothing for her in here, so as painful as it was, she climbed out of the boat and jumped to the island. It didn't leave her unscathed, the exertion loosened her grip to really wet her underwear until her first layer of shorts were feeling it. She had to hunch over with both hands clutching her crotch just to maintain equilibrium, her face growing redder and hotter until she finally overcame the wave of desperation, more like a tsunami.

"Gotta...pee..." Her words were strained like she was suffocating, her eyes shut so tightly to help with holding, it forced tears out. Being out in the open air, without metal to deflect the sound of crashing waves, was plenty to shatter the little resistance Roll still had. She was alone, far from civilization, it was time to add some volume to the lake. She was frantically unclipping her belt and tearing down her shorts, take two on her bathroom break.

Just before her shorts could be dropped enough to show how yellowed her underwear now was, the Sub-Gate started whirring before she could start whizzing. Experience around these portals had taught Roll what that sound meant: the main elevator either ascending or descending. And process of elimination led her to one conclusion. "Great, now he comes back!" She considered going through with it anyway, letting MegaMan get a lot more of a view than she would allow otherwise.

It took until the door slowly opened before she decided against it, hurrying to redress before anyone could question what she was doing. She pivoted to meet MegaMan's eyes as he emerged, consciously trying too look casual as she begged her body not to have an accident now. "MegaMan, you're back! What did you fi-" Trying to hard to look right at him, Roll missed the giant red refractor he was carrying out. "Woah, that's huge! We could fix the Flutter with that thing!"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking! Let's get going!" The Digger ran towards the boat, but stopped just as he passed his sister. She gulped, was she being too obvious about acting normal? Was her secret out? "Took me this long to realize it, that's what was bothering me! You forgot your hat!" Smiling without a care, he jumped onto the deck of the boat for the ride.

Surprised, Roll patted the top of her head, feeling hair instead of the cap she always wore. In her haste and haze back at the Flutter, she had missed that piece of her wardrobe. "I'm a total mess," she whispered, wasting no time running back to the pilot's seat. She was still basically at her bodily limit, but it couldn't take that long to get back to the Flutter, where that tree was looking as good as any toilet. She just needed to reach the support car in one piece, the boat ride back didn't take too long, and she somehow managed to not look like she was bursting until she reached the van.

She could now say, with experience, it was harder to drive a car desperate than to fly an airship. Yes, she had one less dimension of movement to be concerned about, but there were very few obstacles in the sky. Her driving now was shaky, a lot of sharp turns and overcorrections, stepping on the gas or full stop without any speeds in between. It was bumpier than her driving in a battle zone, each jolt spurting out more urine, but it'd be worth it if she could make it back without entirely wetting herself.

They were at the main walls, just needed to pass the Apple Market, and they'd be in Cardon Forest. It was so close, and a knock came from the back compartment, scaring Roll enough to make her jump, and of course leak even further. "Can you stop here, Roll," MegaMan asked, "I need to visit the junk store."

Roll almost yelled at her brother, to demand he wait and go shopping on his own time, but she didn't have the energy to resist anymore. She just pulled to a stop and let him jump out the back while she took her hands off the wheel to hold. By this point, she could feel the wetness on her shorts, what was the point of waiting when she was already half-soaked? He couldn't say anything, but Data was looking at her from the passenger seat, sorry for her, or maybe pitying her.

"I have to go right now," she finally admitted, leaping out with a plan to do her business right outside the door. She noticed there were people walking and cars driving by, she just couldn't afford to wait. She was close to stripping there with no sense of modesty, she would have done it if she had no choice, but an idea flashed through her mind, one thing she could do for cover. She dashed into the back compartment of the support car, the only place she could feasibly reach where she'd be alone.

She made it into the trunk, now what? She'd gladly pee herself here, but all that delicate electronic equipment for Spotters and weapon upgrades, she didn't want to get any of that wet, it could be destroyed beyond repair and MegaMan would be on his own in the ruins and against the pirates. "Maybe I can g-go towards the back, let it leak out beneath the doors." Not open them so everyone could see, but let it seep through the narrow openings. It'd work, she was more than happy to go through with it.

She almost did, when she noticed something laying on the floor that usually wasn't there. "MegaMan must have dropped his energy canteen," she complained, though trailing off at the end. It was such a good solution, it didn't take her long to pick it up and shake it around to check the contents. "Empty. Perfect!" It may have been an overexaggeration, it wasn't that big a container with a small opening, but it was something, anything was acceptable right now. For the third time, she unlatched her belt, almost ripping it apart before throwing her shorts down, all three parts in rapid succession, each one more drenched than the last.

Much like handling herself outside, Roll had also never used a bottle or anything similar substituting for a toilet. But she was feeling particularly experimental, probably because she had no choice, no qualms about putting the canteen mouth right up against her dripping privates. And, despite the constant near-accidents up to now, she couldn't force her bladder to let anything out. It hurt so much, she couldn't bear it, but she couldn't get rid of it either. "Come on...come on! I have to pee already! Just go," she cried, pleading to lose control.

Entirely too long later, her bladder finally broke, a loud, golden, hissing pee pouring out, in the general direction of the canteen, but even that was being generous. It wasn't aimed in the right spot to begin with, it wasn't anywhere close to steady, and of course, the thickness was more than the container could take. But at least some of it was getting in, Roll felt it get heavier while her gloves got covered with everything else. At least they were a water resistant material, but it still loosened her grip on the smooth bottle surface.

Somehow, the small percentage of pee making it in was enough to fill the flask, Roll had to wonder how much use MegaMan could get out of it with so little capacity. Warm yellow urine gushed out of the small hole, backing up onto her gloves and down her legs, further dampening her shorts. Maybe it would have been better to fully remove them, if she had the time, as if the damage on her clothes could get worse.

Even being a mechanic frequently covered in other fluids, Roll would normally be at least a little grossed out by this, but frankly, she couldn't bring herself to care. This didn't feel amazing, it was kind of painful in fact, but it was also the culmination of pushing herself. Granted, not a safe thing to do, pushing the Flutter like that destroyed its power source, but risks like that happened. She didn't think she had done anything wrong in pushing her needs off, she could have certainly done better, but all this was just bad luck.

Miraculously, the torrent of pee finally eased up. It still took a long time to wind down from that, but at some point, it was over. Roll took one last gasp for breath and looked over the damage she caused, amazed by what she could do. Besides the canteen full to the brim, there was a puddle on the floor so massive it was dripping out between the rear doors, kind of like the original plan but much slower. And, being gathered at her feet, of course it was soaking into the clothes bunched on her boots. "Probably would have ended up drier just wetting myself." Still, not like she had anything else to wear, so she pulled her panties and shorts back up and looked for a rag or something to sit on.

This whole ordeal was bad luck, she should have expected it wasn't over yet. Bent over away from the door, she only heard the hinges creak as the metal barriers opened to the outside. "Hey Roll, I think something's leaking in here, you got any ide-" MegaMan's query stopped abruptly as he saw the focal point of the car's workshop. His sister, his Spotter, with her shorts (her butt, most prominently) absolutely drenched like she had fallen in the lake.

She was too afraid to look, but Roll had an idea what kind of facial expression her actions had produced: total shock, some amount of disgust, and all confusion. Roll's face, meanwhile, was as red as that refractor they just recovered, and scared. "What are you doing?! G-get out!"

He hadn't really invaded her privacy, but MegaMan still obeyed and slammed the doors shut. Taking a few seconds to recover from that outburst, Roll looked over her mess again and groaned. At least she did spot a towel hanging on a rack behind some machinery, she could wrap that around her waist to cover herself somewhat, not that it mattered anymore. Without caring about stepping in the pool, she trudged out of the car to her Digger. "Sorry about that, MegaMan. I'm not mad, it's fine."

"You calmed down fast."

"Yeah, you know me, I don't hold grudges."

"Well, it's fine from me too. I won't blame you for...whatever happened. You need help cleaning up?"

"N-no, I couldn't ask you to do that! It's all my fault, I'll take care of it on my own. You've got your own missions, right?"

"I guess so. Well, we should at least go back to the lake or something first, right? Get some water for cleaning?"

Roll looked back at the huge puddle again. She would need some way to wash that out, along with her clothes, and without any water on the Flutter. "Yeah, that's a good idea. It's going to take a while, you should probably just go back to your own thing."

MegaMan stepped back, and hesitated. "I need to stop by the Flutter too. A-actually, I'll just go back there now, drop off the refractor."

Only now did Roll notice MegaMan was carrying something, a bag from one of the stores in the Apple Market. "You bought something?" She couldn't see what it was through the plastic, but the silhouette from the sun at least revealed its shape. "A magazine?"

Looked like she was on track, because he held it as far away from her as he could, staring right at her with a serious, scared face. "I won't tell Gramps about what you did, you forget about this."

No idea what kind of purchase it could be that would get him so worked up, but if he was so adamant about keeping it from her, she'd respect it. "Deal. Alright, you just keep doing your thing, I'll take care of this." She giggled a little, MegaMan laughed nervously, and ran off. Roll may have come to terms with what she had done, but she didn't need the reminder, as she shut the rear car doors without looking inside again, and was eager to get out of here and remove the evidence. The faster she could forget about all this, the sooner she could get back to work. Clean up at the lake, get a change of clothes at the Flutter, and definitely look around the stores for some pipes. "I need to fix the plumbing right now."


End file.
